Russian Roulette
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: "Pull the trigger." I heard my boss saying. My bloody hands were shaking and I closed my eyes.  Tony's POV, one-shot


A/N: Okay... Woah, I forgot the... guess what...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, but I own Major Jordan Maxwell.

* * *

><p>The rain was dripping slowly on the roof of the warehouse of the ammunition depot. It was cold and I was shaking violently. I only had my t-shirt and jeans on. I tried to look around, but everytime I moved my head, it hurt. Hurt really badly. So the only thing I knew was that we were in that warehouse. Why? Because the team and I had searched for the perp in here. We? Yes, they had been all with me. Maybe they had made their way out before that man came up behind me and started firing. After that, the only thing I recognized was that I hit my head hard on a kind of metallic box. And then I passed out. I sighed. That could only happen to me. Why was it always me to get into that kind of situations? Suddenly, very suddenly actually, I heard a groan besides me. It was quiet and I didn't know from whom. But thanks to my stubborn mind I decided to turn my head, even if it would kill me. And I should have known that was a bad idea. Because I didn't like what I saw. It was Gibbs, tied up on a chair, sitting nearly alone under the solely window. He looked bad. From his head there was dripping blood and his chest was pretty damaged with cuts all over it. I wondered where they came from. "Boss..." I whispered, trying not to draw whoever it was' attention on me. He seemed dizzy, when he looked up, but his eyes were clear. He raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" I asked. Gibbs thought about it for a moment, at least that was what it looked like, and then answered in a threatening voice: "If I could come over I would kill you." - "I'll take that as a yes." I stated and turned my head back. And then, my silverhaired boss said something in a completely different voice. "And you? You think you're okay?" The sentence was followed by a moment of silence and heavy breathing of two injured men. Then, I nodded. "Yeah." I croaked. After that, we fell silent again, Gibbs was probably thinking about a possible escape plan. And I thought about our team to interrupt a very unpleasant thought that was crawling up my mind. I thought back to two weeks ago.<p>

_We had been sitting in the office, doing paperwork. I was obviously lazing around and doing nothing, as always. No one expected a case today. And that was, for my opinion, good. You know, I don't like doing paperwork. Out of a sudden the Director, Jenny Shepard, called us up to MTAC. We had all been wondering what she wanted from us, especially on such a normal boring day, but we got up and followed Gibbs, who appeared from the elevator with a coffee in his hand, one story up. We entered MTAC like a team and saw Directors from various intelligence agencies standing around someone special. And even more Special Agents observing the scene. We walked up to them in little groups. Gibbs with McGee, the younger agent slightly behind him, not sure what to say or do, and me with Ziva, who paced up with me. Our shoulders touched and I was hoping it wasn't so obvious that we were together. I mean, with rule 12... Anyways, when we reached the group, Gibbs jerked to a stop. The Probie looked wondering at him, and Ziva and I weren't sure what to do now. Then Jenny stepped out of the group, standing before Gibbs who was staring behind her. She tried to talk to him, but finally announced it to us. "I know, it's been nearly one year since the murder of your friend, Agent Todd. And you got over it very quickly. But I'm very happy to tell you, that she survived. She went into Witness Protect-" she tried to say, but in the middle of her sentence Gibbs stormed around her, trying to get through the group of Directors and Agents. We didn't know what to do, or what was happening. Well, except McGee. He understood. "You mean she's... alive?" His voice shook. Jenny nodded. From now on, the world stood still. Well, not exactly. The group parted, leaving a little gangway. At our end, there stood Gibbs, his eyes wide from shock and some kind of weird happiness. (I mean, weird for Gibbs...) And at the other end, there stood a brownhaired, browneyed, yound woman with an unsure smile on her face. Tears were falling down from her cheeks. It was like a movie when they both started to move to each other. First walking, then running. They embraced each other and it was the first time that the Team saw Gibbs kissing someone._

Yes, Kate was back. And since then, Gibbs was becoming nicer. Well, he headslapped us still, but he didn't shout that much anymore. McGee seemed to smile a little bit more. And I felt good when I walked out of the elevator with Ziva. It didn't took us long to find the old routine with a new gear-wheel in it. It was so much better to work with the old-new team, because... I couldn't describe it. Damn, I wished I was with them now to tell them we were okay and coming home soon. Suddenly, a click next to my right ear woke me out of daydreaming. "Oh, you're awake." a voice purred. I saw the perp we were looking for before we had entered the warehouse. His name was Major Jordan Maxwell and he had killed various men because... I didn't even know why. "Yes. And what are you gonna do with him now?" Gibbs asked from my left side. The blonde man looked up, pointing with the gun at my boss. "He's going to play a game with me." - "And what would that be, you little bastard?" I asked, my hands shaking violently from the cold and a little bit of fear. He looked back to me while walking lazily to Gibbs. "Hmm... Russian Roulette." he said, smiling like a maniac. That was when my boss' face fell. I knew he knew what Maxwell was going to force me to do. And it would be bad. "I won't-" - "Oh yes, you will." Gibbs said determining, his eyes now piercing into mine. I shook my head, not wanting him to do this. It would kill him. But his face had an assertive look. And I knew I couldn't take control, so I finally agreed. Maxwell pulled out a revolver in addition to the SIG Sauer he had in his other hand. With both weapons in his hand he got out a knife and cut me free from the bonds who held my hands together. As soon as I was free I tried to hit him but he ducked out of the way and added a cut to my arm. I pressed a hand on the wound and stood still. "Don't try to escape. It won't work. And now take that revolver and play. And again: Don't try to shoot me." I knew it wouldn't work. I knew it in my gut. So I walked up to Gibbs. With my right hand, now all covered in blood from my blood, I held the gun, while my left hand checked the wound on my forehead. It wasn't deep, but bleeding as hell. And now all my hands were covered in blood. And they were shaking. With my eyes I searched Gibbs'. He looked up to me, his face a mask of blood and emotionless determination. Only his eyes were showing naked fear of the nearly death, but he also showed understanding. "Do it." the purry voice from Major Maxwell said near my ear. I bent the barrel and pointed the gun to Gibbs' forehead. My mind was dancing Samba and I couldn't think straight. "Pull the trigger." I heard my boss saying. My bloody hands were shaking and I closed his eyes. My mind screamed _You can't do this! No! _I swallowed hard, my heart pounding in my ears, the cold creeping through my body. It nearly took me an eternity to pull the trigger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I know it's not _THAT_ good, but I had to write it that way. Anyways... **Review!**


End file.
